Don't Call a Viking Cute (NorwayXReader)
by LiNou-Lexmska
Summary: It would have been a good idea to watch what you were saying around Norway. Or not? (I don't own anything except the idea for the story. Rating and genre might change, I'm open to suggestions.)
1. Cute?

It was a normal Monday night at the Nordics' house. After a hard day of filling up forms and paperwork for their bosses, the guys were happy to just hang out together, just the five of them. Or should I say the six of you.

You were known as the micronation of [y/city] and ever since you expressed the desire to be independant from [y/country], the Nordics had taken you under their wing. It was quite recent, so you weren't used to some traditions.

Like Norway strangling Denmark for no apparent reason.

"Stop it!" You asked. "He didn't do anything!"

The magical Scandinavian blinked at you a couple of times, wondering how come you didn't notice that the annoying Dane was about to put his hand on your thigh in an inappropriate manner. But maybe that's what you wanted? With a sigh, Lukas released his hold on his neighbor's tie. He could always punish him after you leave.

"Why are you so violent?" You asked Norway.

He seemed to ponder the question for a while, before answering in his usual neutral voice. "I'm a Viking."

This affirmation seemed to be enough to prove his point, but you weren't convinced.

"Alright, alright, you're slightly intimidating, but don't look that strong."

You could've sworn that a spark of hurt passed into his deep blue eyes.

"It-It's more like you're... cute!" You blurted out, trying to save the situation.

The only answer you got was some muffled (or not) laughing from the other Nordics. Lukas stared at you for a while, as unmoving as a statue. He didn't even seem to breathe anymore.

And then suddenly the room went dark. Only some lonely stars would cast their light inside the kitchen and it was not enough to see anything. Freezing cold wind blasted into the room, carrying a flurry of snowflakes.

"Ohyaa!" Finland screamed. "What happened?!"

"D'n't w'rry, T'no. I'll pr'tect you."

"Th-Thanks, Su-san." The boy replied with an unsure voice.

"Seriously, who turned off the lights?!" Denmark wondered.

Without a word, Iceland found a candle and managed to light it up. Its dim light was barely enough to help them, but at least they could see what they needed to.

Norway and you had vanished without a sound.


	2. Welcome?

A/N: So I just wanted to say that since English is not my first language, I feel like my writing habilities could be better, so don't hesitate to point out mistakes or tips to improve my phrasing! :)

I hope you enjoy this! ;)

* * *

When the lights had turned off, you had felt something weird, like the cold wind trying to grab you and pull you away. Eyes wide open, but unseeing, you could tell you were moving, dragged away from your friends' kitchen. But something was odd. Then a weird thought occurred to you.

You were not moving in space.

You were moving in _time_.

You hadn't stopped pondering about this when you felt the wind releasing you and placing you on something soft. You patted around. You were sitting on what seemed to be a straw mattress.

Everything was quiet for a while, then a small blue flame lit the room. You squinted your eyes, not used to see anymore.

Norway was holding a cerulean fireball in his hand. You instinctively backed away, afraid that he would throw it at you. He seemed to look a little puzzled from your behaviour, but it was hard to tell. Nonchalantly, he dropped the magical energy source in the fireplace, consuming the logs that were conveniently placed there.

You could see more of the room now. It was large and had a high roof. The stone walls made you think you were in some kind of medieval castle. The same cold snowy wind that brought you here was blasting in and out the open window.

Except the big four-poster bed with purple drapes that you sat on, the room had almost no furniture. Just a night table and a big chest in a corner.

You were done examining the room and your eyes wandered back to Lukas. You had to contain a gasp. He didn't wear his sailor outfit anymore. He was dressed in fur clothing and had a cape around his shoulders. You could also see a mace at his waist. It was a mix between viking clothes (without the horned helmet) and magician uniform.

"So, [y/n], you said I was cute." He muttered, intensely staring at you.

You couldn't tell if he was angry or if he liked it. So you just didn't answer anything.

"I believe that's what you said." The Norwegian insisted.

You nodded weakly.

"I don't know why you would think that, _liten jente_ (little girl), but I believe those words shouldn't be used to describe the great viking magician Lukas Bondevik. Shall I teach you to respect those who hold more power than you do?"

Once again, you were speechless. You knew him for months and you never heard him say that many words at once.

"Repeat after me. Jeg beklager." He started. Was that a spark of mischief in his eyes?

"Jeg beklager." You tried as hard as you could to pronounce it right despite your [y/language] accent.

"Good. I just taught you how to say you're sorry. Remember it, because you'll need it. You're only allowed to speak in Norwegian from now on."

"But I can't!" You shouted out.

"But you will." Lukas said with a slight smirk. "Now tell me, do you have any anachronism with you?"

You blinked twice, not understanding the question and not daring to ask for precisions.

"An object that was not invented in 868 AD."

It's only at that moment that you realized that you were not wearing your usual jeans and tank top. You had a simple [favorite color] dress on. Except for that, you had a digital wristwatch. You handed it over.

"I'll give you something in exchange." Norway promised you while putting your watch on the chest. Then he took his mace. And smashed the little time-teller.

"The link between you and your timeline is broken. You are forever mine." He said lightly.

You were too shocked and surprised to react anymore.

"Welcome to the Viking world, my dear. Good night." Lukas said.

He kissed your forehead and left you alone in what was apparently your room.

It's only when you heard the door lock that you snapped out of the trance you were in.

* * *

A/N: From that point, I don't exactly know how to go on, so suggestions are welcome! :D


End file.
